


Raise Your Hand

by trash_it



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hints at Daddy kink, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, References to M/F sex, Sex Toys, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_it/pseuds/trash_it
Summary: He had just wanted to ask his Dad a question, he hadn’t meant tospyon him, it just kind of... happened.





	Raise Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a second part to this if there's any interest. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd  
> Typical dead dove rules apply

Stiles was sound asleep by the time his Dad got home from work. It was only the heavy footsteps climbing the stairs that woke him. Rubbing his eyes as he swung his legs off the bed, Stiles got up to find his father. Scott had mentioned a party happening this weekend and Stiles was dying to go. He just had to get his Dad to understand how this party was necessary, not only to propel him into the popular crowd but to also drive him that much closer to his true love, Lydia Martin. His case was solid so there was no way his Dad could say no, and on the off chance he was considering it, Stiles personal brand of badgering was particularly effective on a work exhausted father. 

He heard a door shut just as he went to open his own, moving silently down the hallway. Stiles knocked quietly, peeking in the door when he received no response. His dad was already in bed, the soft light from the TV lighting up the room. Stiles was about to enter the room, question at the ready, when he heard a strange noise. Soft moans echoing from the TV paired with cut off groans from his Dad as his arm groped at his side table. The Sheriff grabbed what looked like some sort of squishy tube and a small bottle of something that Stiles was intimately familiar with,  _ lube _ . Oh god, was he…? 

Stiles thoughts were confirmed when his Dad’s pants were kicked off, landing at the foot of the bed. It was like a train wreck, he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away. He watched through the crack as his Dad poured lube inside the blue tube, pushing it inside with his thick fingers. Wait, Stiles shook his head, why is he thinking of his Father's fingers as  _ thick _ . In fact, why is he thinking about his Dad’s fingers at all. Why is he even still watching this?

Stiles was shook from his thoughts by the rhythm of the sounds emanating from the bedroom. The wet slick combined with broken groans as his Dad thrust into the tube that Stiles was quickly realizing must be a sex toy. All thoughts of leaving left his mind as he watched enraptured. Seeing his Dad lose himself in the moment as he watched the porno on the TV was doing something to Stiles. Namely making his pants a little tighter.

He found himself unwittingly grinding against the door frame, thrusts matched to his Dad’s. The porno on the TV was cheesy, clearly something his Dad had held onto for a long time. It looked like maybe a babysitter or school girl roleplay, something else along those lines. The large man with a thick mustache coming into the room and putting the moves on a delicate brunette with large doe eyes and a pleated skirt. Stiles watched as his Dad fumbled for the remote, fast forwarding the film through the foreplay and to the section that had the girl spread out before him, skirt flipped up to reveal her dripping wet hole. The Sheriff groaned as the man shoved his face against her pussy, noisily licking at the juices running down her thighs even as she squealed and squirmed. Held in place by the panties pushed down around her knees. It was all too much for Stiles.

His hand reached out to cover his mouth as Stiles came in his pyjama pants, trying to quietly slide to the floor. Not that it mattered much considering how much noise his Dad was making at this point. The cut off groans from the beginning had morphed into rough growls and whispered curses. Nothing Stiles would have been able to hear from his bedroom but they rang loudly in the quiet of the hall. When his Father thrust roughly one last time, Stiles felt like he could almost see the cum unloading into the toy. Filling it up to the point that it squeezed out the sides along his cock. It was enough to make Stiles’ own dick twitch.

Stiles’ was breathing heavily, eyes still glazed as he came down from one of the best orgasms he had ever had. He watched as his father carelessly tossed the toy on the floor, turning the TV off with a flick of his wrist and settling down to sleep. Stiles guessed that it must have been a good one for him too because it wasn’t long before his Father’s breaths evened out and Stiles managed to get up the nerve to sneak in. He wasn’t sure where the idea came from but once he got it in his head, Stiles had to do it. He had to get that toy. 

Stiles crawled across the floor slowly, aware of his cum stained pants stuck to his groin and all that that would signify if he were to be caught doing this. His Dad remained peacefully still, breathing slow and even and body even turned away from the door. It seemed that luck was working in Stiles’ favour tonight. He grabbed the sex toy off the floor, noticing right away that the soft exterior was covered in something sticky. Lube or cum, Stiles couldn’t say. He grabbed it regardless and carefully made his way back out the door. 

Silently closing the door behind him, Stiles leaned back against the wall. Heart pounding against his chest and his dick was as hard as nails once again. The benefits of being a teenager, no doubt. Stiles stared at the blue tube in his hand, the top of it was shaped to look like a pussy, bringing to mind the scene in the porno that made him lose it the first time. He brought it to his mouth, not leaving himself any time to really think about his actions, and stuck his tongue inside the cum covered plastic toy. The first thing he tasted was something sweet and almost cherry flavoured, most likely the lube, followed by a thick musky flavour that made him whimper just knowing what it had to be. His Dad’s cum. Stiles was licking his Dad’s cum out of his sex toy. Stiles wasn’t sure if the thought of it made it all the more appealing but regardless, he found himself licking into the toy with gusto. When his tongue stopped being able to reach anything his fingers dug into it and pushed it out into his waiting mouth. 

Stiles was sure his face was a mess but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He squirmed and shimmied until his pants were pushed down around his ankles. He brought the toy, still wet from remnants of his Father and his own spit, down to his cock and thrust in. Stiles cried out, the soft textured walls of the toy squeezed around his dick, sucking him in as he tried to push further into it. His hips moved quickly, small jack rabbit thrusts, as he raced towards the finish line. The insatiable need to cum quickly overwhelming him. Stiles’ mouth hung open, panting, and he found himself bringing his fingers up to suck on them. Trying to get the last taste of his Daddy’s cum off his fingers. To taste him as Stiles himself came. He wasn’t sure if there was actually anything left on his fingers but just the thought of it was enough to make his vision cloud over as he came for the second time that night, into the toy his Father had just used. 

Stiles collapsed to the floor, pushing the plastic toy off his sensitive cock. He felt like he could fall asleep right there, but even he knew he was pushing his luck at that point. But, maybe if he just closed his eyes for a minute, that would be fine. As long as it was only a minute, what’s the worst that could happen?


End file.
